


Come With Me

by gyuhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (quite literally), Body Worship, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhan/pseuds/gyuhan
Summary: All Jeonghan wanted was to go get something to eat with his boyfriend. He had no clue how Mingyu took that to meanhewas supposed to be the meal.





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> it was revealed jeonghan's been working out and has some definition on his abs, so obviously i had to write mingyu worshipping that fact because well... uh... i'm sure i have a good reason here somewhere... let me just look through my notes... shuffle some papers around... oh, here it is, my permit that says: "it's my birthday so legally i can do whatever i want and no one can stop me." plus, i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/_jeonghanee/status/1103666223076671488) and felt inspired. this is really sappy but i'm a pisces so... of course it is.
> 
> follow me on: [my twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyupuppyism), [my tumblr](http://gyuldaengie.tumblr.com/), [the gyuhan twitter](https://twitter.com/forgyuhan/)

The sharp knock on Jeonghan's door has him rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Just come in, Mingyu," Jeonghan calls out, getting up from his bed and leaving his phone there on the sheets. He straightens his shirt and doesn't bother to glance up when Mingyu saunters into the room, the door shutting behind him quietly. "I don't know why you think you have to knock when I knew you were showing up. _Clearly_ , I was expecting you." 

Mingyu doesn't say a word as he crosses the room in four long strides, this determined look on his face that has Jeonghan arching a curious brow. Until, of course, an undignified yelp escapes Jeonghan's mouth just as Mingyu - who has long since become accustomed to kneeling on the floor below Jeonghan and can now drop to his knees with practiced ease whenever he wishes to - does exactly that before hauling one of Jeonghan's thighs up and over, his knee hooking around Mingyu's broad shoulder. The change in position leaves Jeonghan thrown slightly off-kilter, could easily be knocked down when he's left with only a foot solid on the floor of his bedroom like this.

"What're you doing?" Jeonghan asks, a squeak to his voice that he abhors but can't keep level when his brain has so quickly turned to mush.

Minutes before Mingyu had come into his room and dropped down onto his knees before him like a beggar, they had been texting ( _begrudgingly_ , on Jeonghan's part, but Mingyu wasn't picking up his calls for whatever reason so he'd resolved to just texting the fool instead) about nothing important, really. Jeonghan had wanted to know if Mingyu was hungry at all (he often was) and if that would mean that he'd want to go with Jeonghan alone to a nice shop where they could eat something hot and spicy (which Mingyu would normally agree to in seconds). Only, for whatever undisclosed and excessively irritating reason, Mingyu had said he couldn't go with him.

At first, Jeonghan didn't care, just supposed he'd have to find someone else to go with him; he was thinking about hunting down Junhui instead, who loved spicy food, but then he realized with an aggravating twist of his gut that, actually, he didn't _want_ to go anywhere with anyone else. He'd wanted to be with Mingyu and Mingyu had said no.

And amidst Jeonghan's unhappy grumbling at his phone and dejected sighs into his pillow, Jeonghan had realized Mingyu said he _couldn't_ go, not that he hadn't _wanted_ to. Which led to Jeonghan picking his discarded phone back up off the floor where he might have let it fall off (okay, _tossed_ off) the bed on purpose, and texted a simple:

_> > So whatever you're doing right now is more important than me?_

To which Mingyu replied, more delayed than usual:

_< < At the moment, I'd have to say yes._

And that had devolved into a conversation that, for some reason, had Mingyu on his knees in Jeonghan's bedroom. Jeonghan doesn't know what exactly happened, or how, but the result was such. He tries reflecting back on the conversation to understand what caused this, but Mingyu's hand on his thigh is certainly more of a distraction than one could ever plan to fight against. 

_> > I promise you nothing is more important than pleasing me._

_< < I agree._

_> > Mingyu, I'm hungry._

_< < I figured._

_> > Wouldn't you like to go with me somewhere for a late dinner? It'd make me happy._

_< < I'm busy._

_> > Whatever you're doing right now you could just as easily do with me. You can finish it up while we eat._

_< < I can't just finish up at a different time. You're only making this take longer._

_> > Oh, am I not helping you? I'm _so _sorry that I'm keeping you from something_ so _much more important._

_< < Jeonghan._

_> > Don't get mad._

_< < Trust me, the last thing I am right now is mad._

_> > Then come._

_< < I'm trying._

_> > What? No, you're not, you're being difficult._

_< < Very difficult._

_> > ...I'm confused. So are you going to come with me or not?_

_< < Should I?_

_> > ...yes?_

_< < Are you in your room?_

_> > Yes. I'm ready to leave._

_< < Alone?_

_> > Mingyu. Yes. I didn't ask anyone else to come with us. You can come any time now._

_< < I'd rather come with you, actually._

_> > That's what I said?_

_< < Of course. Hold on._

But understanding doesn't come and instead Jeonghan's left standing stunned as Mingyu's left hand works back and forth over the leg he's raised over his shoulder.

"Mingyu," he tries again, louder, "what're you doing?"

Mingyu's right hand twists into the back of Jeonghan's shirt, pulling the fabric up and exposing a small sliver of Jeonghan's stomach and the jut of his hipbone.

Mingyu's voice rasps faintly as he says meaningfully, "Coming with you."

It takes a long second for Jeonghan to grasp what exactly Mingyu means what with his mush brain confounding everything, but when he finally puts all the blatant hints and innuendos together he can't even believe it. Mingyu's not only an idiot but an absurd one at that.

"Were you... were you busy because you were masturbating?" he asks in disbelief, eyeing Mingyu up with a mild frown.

Mingyu doesn't speak, opting instead to lean forward and press his already swollen lips against the pale slice of skin he's managed to expose of Jeonghan's stomach. And at that, Jeonghan feels a hunger wholly different from the one he felt before begin to creep up inside his body.

"You were, weren't you? I can't believe you." Remembering the details of what Mingyu said once more but with proper context, Jeonghan lets the full force of his scowl loose, glaring at the messy mop of Mingyu's hair with distaste. "You _really_ think jerking off is more important than me? Seriously?"

 A wet heat smears just above the waistband of Jeonghan's pants and his chest hiccups and stutters, the flat of Mingyu's tongue gliding along his skin.

"At the time it felt like it," Mingyu justifies himself, words muddled through his tonguing at Jeonghan's skin.

" _Fuc_ -k you," Jeonghan moans out as Mingyu suddenly feels it's necessary to bite at the soft give of his hip, nose trailing along his soft skin and bunching his shirt up as Mingyu's mouth sucks just once at the faint bite mark and then trails up higher, peppering light kisses up to the curve of Jeonghan's waist. "I'm your boyfriend, I should be the most important thing to you at all times."

"You are," Mingyu assures him, making Jeonghan's heart flare red hot. Mingyu's hand removes itself from Jeonghan's back to instead rub circles into his stomach, warm fingers now slipped right under Jeonghan's shirt, palm pressing into the soft contours of his abs. "I just wasn't thinking straight, is all."

Jeonghan snorts. "Obviously not." 

"You weren't making it easy for me."

"I never do."

"No...." Mingyu's lips pull away and then his darkened face is all Jeonghan can see, everything else but the heat of Mingyu's eyes on his blurring out into nothing. With a low, lazy sort of drawl, Mingyu suggests, "Shall I make it hard for you, too?"

Jeonghan doesn't have the time to even anticipate what the slow curl of Mingyu's lips means upon saying that, because soon Mingyu's hand has vacated its spot on Jeonghan's thigh to come up bent over his leg at an odd angle in order to grip at the outline of his cock through his pants, other hand shoving Jeonghan's shirt up, up, and up until it's bunched under his chest and Mingyu's given free reign to stare at his exposed midriff. Jeonghan hisses through his teeth, his hips twitching towards Mingyu's hand desperately.

He hadn't even realized he'd gotten hard since Mingyu knelt down.

"I _think_ ," Jeonghan huffs breathlessly, laughing as a smile overtakes his face, "that you've already done that, clearly."

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so beautiful."

Jeonghan bites his tongue on accident, his smile fading into a dazed sort of gaping. "I, uh, I see..."

"You're so, so gorgeous." Mingyu's lashes flutter until his gaze falls back on Jeonghan's stomach, lips pulling into a tender smile, meanwhile Jeonghan's heart is seemingly trying to escape from the confines of his rib cage, pounding hard enough to shake walls and unearth the roots of century-old trees. "I want to keep you forever."

At first, Jeonghan doesn't know what to say to that. It's not like Mingyu's saying anything he hasn't said before in so many words, but for some reason Jeonghan feels like the words ring out a little differently than normal.

"Oh? You do?" he manages to get out after a moment, internally yelling at himself for sounding so  _insecure_ , as if he needed reassurance that Mingyu even liked him.

Mingyu's teeth graze the softly defined planes of Jeonghan's abs and his breath catches and then burns, sucking in so much air he curls inward and swallows profusely, trying very hard not to cough while Mingyu's tongue slides over his teeth and _licks_ at him like he's a delicious treat he wants to savor before eating up. Jeonghan had almost forgotten about the warm hand settled around his cock until suddenly it's all he can think about as Mingyu picks his hand up from Jeonghan's lap and trails his fingers along the outline of his erection.

"You feel amazing in my hand."

He has to squeeze his eyes shut and will away shivers. "Yes, I should hope so. It'd be awful if you said you hate it."

"You _feel-_ " Mingyu emphasizes with a sudden push of his fingers up against his balls, making Jeonghan squirm and raise on his toes, groaning and throwing his head back "-like your body never wants me to stop touching it."

Jeonghan bites his lip hard enough to taste iron, trying to drum up enough conviction to speak full sentences. It takes a solid beat for him to achieve something resembling a sentence, but he's still not entirely proud of himself as he curses, "Fuck. Please, Mingyu."

Mingyu doesn't pity him at all nor does he grant him any leniency on his now heavy press into Jeonghan's crotch, just rubs his face into Jeonghan's stomach and tongues his navel. Jeonghan buries his face in his hands and tries not to rock embarrassingly into Mingyu's steady hand. His body bows over Mingyu's head further and he knows his control and dignity are slipping much too fast at Mingyu's words.

"I could taste you for hours, hyung," Jeonghan is told as Mingyu's tongue maps up against the span of Jeonghan's chest, circling around a pebbled nipple but refusing to take it in his mouth even despite Jeonghan's whimper as he gets close. "I would stay here for as long as it takes to trace every inch of your skin, to kiss at all the parts that make you shy and blush."

Jeonghan hates the rumbling sound of Mingyu's voice, the way it makes Jeonghan's body fight off shivers and force himself to keep from arching his back like a cat, from melting into something feline and loose, just from the scratch of Mingyu's thumbnail on his sternum where his fingers twist further into Jeonghan's bundled up shirt. Jeonghan doesn't speak at all this time, fearing what words might fall from his mouth - what sounds could become possible at such a voice and then not be able to be stopped.

Mingyu's hand releases Jeonghan's cock and Jeonghan almost sighs from the abeyance of pressure before Mingyu's switching his hands, left now holding onto his shirt and the right coming down at a better angle over Jeonghan's groin. His fingers are deftly unfastening the button of Jeonghan's pants and pulling down Jeonghan's zipper before Jeonghan can even catch up. It only takes a second till Mingyu has Jeonghan's cock in his hand and he's slouching back on his heels, heavy eyelids making his eyes look much darker than Jeonghan thought possible, and a tremulous sensation wracks so disastrously through Jeonghan's body this time that he can't hold it back. One hand rips away from his face and slaps down onto Mingyu's head, curling vicious fingers into Mingyu's hair to hold on for dear life as he shivers so thoroughly that his leg gives out and his knee buckles into Mingyu's chest with a small cry leaving his lips.

His face flares, mouth still open from moaning, and Mingyu's arm is now wrapped under his ass like a place to sit. His shirt has fallen down over the top of Mingyu's head without Mingyu's hold on it any longer and it would be funny if Jeonghan could think about anything other than the heat of Mingyu's palm on him. The shirt slowly shifts away when Jeonghan's hips try to weakly push forward but he no longer has the muscles in his thighs to back it up, merely squirming closer to Mingyu without going much of anywhere.

"Fuck me," he hears himself plead, having lost control of everything he tried to keep bottled up and locked away for fear of looking too vulnerable.

He doesn't care anymore. He had been trying to keep things with Mingyu heavily guarded since they'd only started going out a mere five months ago and were trying to go slow - _glacially_  slow because Jeonghan wanted to be cautious with this relationship to prevent any backfire. They hadn't gone that far yet, had barely done more than given each other messy hand jobs and used their mouths when they'd been doing a little too much flirting and ended up too worked up to function right.

However, with Mingyu speaking to him so candidly and with so much weight behind each word and in the roughness of his voice - well, Jeonghan just wants to do it _now_ , as promptly as he can rush Mingyu for it. Wants Mingyu to give him more than words could promise. Wants Mingyu on him, frankly, and around him, and inside, and _fuck_. _Fuck_ , Jeonghan wants nothing more than to be laying down on his bed and writhing around in pleasure.

"I only want a taste," Mingyu murmurs, and Jeonghan can't manage to look at him but he can _feel_ him.

Mingyu's breath fans out along Jeonghan's damp cock and his fingers tighten experimentally before suddenly Jeonghan's ears burn and lava pools in his stomach at the kitten-lick Mingyu graces his cock with at the head. Mingyu laps up any precome he can find and then tenses his arm behind Jeonghan's ass to bring him closer an inch, head already bending to press kisses at the base of Jeonghan's cock and then off to the side at the bend of his leg and hip, so much soft skin there to appreciate with his mouth but blocked by jeans that could be _off_ if they were only in _bed_.

"Please," Jeonghan begs again, sounding frazzled and wrung through the wringer, enough so that Mingyu rests back away from where he's nearly sopping. He moves his body until it's protectively curled up around Mingyu, torso slumped down over Mingyu's head as far as he can go, fingers unyielding in the softness of Mingyu's hair. "Take me to the bed. Be-Behind me. _Mingyu_. Mingyu, _please_."

Mingyu listens without another word, scooping Jeonghan up just like that as if he were going to throw Jeonghan over his shoulder and carry him away. Jeonghan's head actually goes a bit dizzy and he thinks just once, _Is he really that strong or am I hallucinating?_ before the arm under his ass slackens so he slips down Mingyu's body and can be placed gently in the center of his bed.

"Like this?" Mingyu asks and Jeonghan feels immensely grateful for the fact that he never told Mingyu just how into it he is when Mingyu asks him what he likes, feeling himself twitch.

"Yeah," he breathes, eyes bright. "Just like that."

Mingyu searches his face, hands pressing on either side of his head to hold him up. "What else?"

Jeonghan didn't notice Mingyu had settled himself between his legs until now.

He swallows through the daze. "Huh?"

"What else do you want from me?"

"Oh, I..." Jeonghan shakes his head. "I hadn't thought very far ahead."

"I have," Mingyu divulges and slowly begins to lower himself, face rapidly coming closer. "Do you want to know what I want from you?"

Jeonghan almost asks how he even had the time to think of anything, having barely breathed before licking at his skin and touching him all over, before he remembers that, _Right. He was touching himself before he came down here. He must have been thinking about me a lot._  

It's stupid how that thrills him to no end, even though of course he should already know Mingyu would think about him while hard. He's his boyfriend, it's only natural.

Still, Jeonghan flushes and nods with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm.

Mingyu answers him with his mouth. It's gentle at first as Mingyu fits his mouth to Jeonghan's and kisses him with a respectable amount of control and chivalry. Jeonghan wonders for a moment as he presses up against Mingyu if Mingyu thought he'd spook him if he did more than that. He abruptly stops wondering about Mingyu's control when he feels a hand start pushing his pants down. Mingyu's kisses were only slow to focus his attention elsewhere and when Jeonghan sets his jaw and wiggles beneath Mingyu enough to get both of his hands out from under the weight of him he decides to help Mingyu with the stripping of his body.

He shoves his pants and his underwear down his thighs unceremoniously and then twists his legs around, kicking about just enough to wriggle completely out the restraining garments, and by the time that's done Jeonghan's practically panting. Mingyu's mouth left his halfway through the aggressive flailing and Jeonghan notices now that Mingyu's smiling in amusement. 

"In a hurry?"

"Desperately," Jeonghan acknowledges without a fight, not wanting to be coy when he could instead be naked and pushing back on Mingyu's lap. "Aren't you?"

Mingyu nods in a way that, yeah, looks considerably desperate and draws Jeonghan's mind back to the fact that Mingyu had been fucking himself before coming down to see him. Jeonghan's mind slams paused and then he glances down to check on a suspicion only just starting to form.

Mingyu's shorts are noticeably tented and it might just be a trick of the light and a shadow, but Jeonghan's pretty sure he's soaked straight through his briefs and to the fabric of his shorts. Almost like he's been hard for hours. Or, perhaps, like he'd been in the middle of masturbating when he tucked himself away without finishing and ran downstairs to reach Jeonghan's room. Jeonghan almost laughs as he thinks about it, because surely not. Surely Mingyu would have taken care of himself first... wouldn't he?

He looks up into Mingyu's heavy-lidded eyes. "Mingyu," he hazards incredulously - nearly _concerned_ , really, for Mingyu, "did you not come before you came downstairs?"

Mingyu's shoulders tense and then relax as he rolls them. To Jeonghan's shock and immediate sympathy, he shakes his head.

"No, I wanted to come with you."

"With me," Jeonghan parrots.

"Yes, I-" Mingyu forces himself to stop. He frowns, face twisting, and when he speaks next he almost sounds self-conscious. "Is that weird?"

Jeonghan licks his lips and stares up at the sweat on Mingyu's brow and in his hair, the puffiness of his pink lips, the thrumming pulse at the side of his neck that rabbits away against his skin. Mingyu has barely even touched himself if at _all_ since he came into Jeonghan's room.

He stopped everything just to please Jeonghan.

The realization makes Jeonghan's bare toes curl and he says nothing else before wrapping both arms around Mingyu's neck and pulling him into him. He doesn't let the kiss go as slow this time, taking control from Mingyu and giving _him_ something instead, pushing his tongue into Mingyu's mouth and relishing in the way Mingyu's body is overwrought with shivers and how his throat works through an awfully painful sounding moan just from that.

Jeonghan kisses from Mingyu's lips to his ear, whispering, "I'd really like it if you fucked me now."

Mingyu's eyes slam shut and his groan is unmissable, pleasure surging through him at even the mention of being inside Jeonghan.

Still, Mingyu asks, "Are you sure?"

"Don't tell me you don't want to?" Jeonghan pouts his lips, making himself look as pitiful as he can before looking beseechingly up at Mingyu from under his lashes. 

Mingyu's mouth falls open a little as he stares at him.

"I honestly do want to, Mingyu... will you really tell me no?"

Mingyu shakes his head as if to clear away his thoughts. "I-I would never tell you no."

"Oh, good," Jeonghan says and then promptly pulls Mingyu back to him and kisses him ravenously.

When they part again it's only because Jeonghan's hand has roamed from Mingyu's neck to his back and Jeonghan's patience with the fact that they're both relatively clothed still has worn very, very thin.

"Get off." He pushes Mingyu's shoulders up. "I want to see you without all your clothes on and this shirt of mine needs to go too."

Mingyu leans back on his heels and pulls Jeonghan up with him by his elbows, helping Jeonghan out of his shirt first before he goes to work on ripping his own shirt off over his head and slipping out of the bed to shuck down his shorts. Jeonghan thinks he doesn't see Mingyu push away any underwear and the thought alone makes him reflexively squeeze his thighs together, thinking about just how close Mingyu's cock really was between his legs before. And now Mingyu's climbing back onto the bed, looking a little nervous and a _lot_  prepared to swallow Jeonghan whole, so Jeonghan unclenches his thighs to let Mingyu back between them.

Jeonghan sticks his hands out to let Mingyu know he wants him to come closer and let him kiss him again, but instead Jeonghan's left to blink as Mingyu slides down his body and lands his mouth once again on Jeonghan's stomach.

" _No_ ," Jeonghan whines, not caring how ridiculous he sounds, "there's already been enough of that. Come kiss me instead."

Mingyu smiles into the skin of Jeonghan's lower abdomen then trails kisses to Jeonghan's navel. Jeonghan rolls his eyes up to the ceiling to gather his pride and regard it fondly before planning to chuck it out the window in favor of pleading for Mingyu to come back up, but then Mingyu's hands find themselves pushing Jeonghan's thighs wide apart and Jeonghan actually chokes. Mingyu's tongue licks broad stripes along his stomach, his hands push Jeonghan to expose all of himself, and Jeonghan's heart almost gives a death rattle in his chest.

"I love this," Mingyu mumbles against Jeonghan's belly so quietly Jeonghan almost doesn't hear him. "So cute. Your stomach is so cute."

Jeonghan briefly wonders why that doesn't sound like an insult when if anyone else said that to him he'd think it was one.

"Hyung, you work so hard," Mingyu starts, nipping at Jeonghan's skin and making Jeonghan's stomach muscles tense and loosen with a flutter, "and you can tell. Your abs are so nice. I love them just like this."

"Thanks." Jeonghan doesn't know what to think about how watery his voice sounds at that.

Mingyu's mouth starts to trail down lower - low enough that Jeonghan becomes achingly aware of the proximity of Mingyu's mouth to the pained straining of his cock - and one of his hands moves around Jeonghan's thigh to rub circles into the curve of his ass. Jeonghan shudders and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from telling Mingyu to move his hand a little to the side, to slide between where he needs him most. His head goes lower on Jeonghan's body, and then lower, bypassing Jeonghan's cock entirely, and Jeonghan almost chews his lip right off as Mingyu's teeth bite into the meat of his thigh and make him writhe around and gasp loudly, so loudly Jeonghan's entire face heats at the realization that other people are in the dorm but he can't care about that. He really can't. Not when Mingyu's fingers _do_ actually move between his cheeks and press experimentally at the furrowed skin of his hole, at the place Mingyu's meant to be inside already.

"Kim Ming," Jeonghan whimpers, one hand pulling on Mingyu's hair while the other tries fruitlessly to reach any alternative part of Mingyu besides his hair. He's too far down but yet Jeonghan doesn't ask him to come back up.

Mingyu's tone is steeped in warmth and hoarser than Jeonghan knew him to be capable of when he lets him know, "I'm going to make love to you as slow as I can."

If it were anyone else he might have laughed at the phrasing, or scoffed, or cringed back and away, but Mingyu's not anyone else. He's his boyfriend, and he loves him, and letting himself be emotional and vulnerable during sex isn't a bad thing. It shouldn't always have to be about desperation and a fast pace. Mingyu can go slow if it's to please him. He can go easy. He can make love to him.

Jeonghan doesn't dare look down at Mingyu's face as he feels his eyes prickle with heat.

"Y-Yeah," he breathes, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nodding. "Go slow. I'll like that."

"Of course you will," Mingyu agrees sensibly, and then in the next breath Jeonghan's cock is in Mingyu's mouth.

Jeonghan's hands can't seem to find a balance between gripping too hard in Mingyu's hair to petting at his head and whispering broken off apologies for no doubt hurting him, but Mingyu doesn't say anything about it and instead puts all his energy and strength into sucking Jeonghan into the next life. Mingyu's one hand is still behind Jeonghan and the other is now rolling over Jeonghan's cock on whatever Mingyu can't reach with his mouth. It's not only plenty slow but _thorough_ , too. Mingyu's tongue curls up around the underside of his cock and his mouth sears him with a satiny heat as his cheeks stay hollowed for much longer than Jeonghan thought possible, and the constant drag of Mingyu's finger over Jeonghan's hole has made it next to impossible for Jeonghan to keep his hips still.

He rolls and arches and sways and tries his damnedest to get Mingyu to either suck faster or push in but nothing he does works and within minutes Jeonghan's devolved into senseless babble. Nerve endings aflame, he has no choice but to just accept it and relax back on the bed, finally letting go of Mingyu's hair to quickly cover his eyes with the backs of them. His face has gone wet and it's the last thing he wants Mingyu to notice. 

His body doesn't feel like his anymore, impossible for him to be able to feel this much at one time. It can't be. There's no way so little and so slow could make him want to come so easily. 

"Please, Mingyu," he manages to get out with a tremendous amount of effort, "I'll come if you don't stop."

Mingyu pulls his mouth away. His hand stays behind him.

"Do you want to?" asks Mingyu, voice blown, and it's such a simple question.

"I..." Jeonghan doesn't know the answer to that. "I don't... I don't know."

"Do you want me to be inside when you come?"

"I-I can't think that far ahead."

"Then what should I do, hyung?"

Mingyu stares up at Jeonghan's face, his mouth just above Jeonghan's cock, drool shining along his chin, and Jeonghan could never get tired of looking at him like that.

"Just-" Jeonghan shakes his head. "Come up here and kiss me."

Jeonghan doesn't care about where Mingyu's mouth just was or whether or not Mingyu cares about it either. Mingyu clambers up over him and Jeonghan slaps his hands over Mingyu's cheeks, framing his face, and pulls him down for a kiss that isn't fast but still bruises, pushing his tongue in deep, feeling around Mingyu's mouth and tasting himself on Mingyu's tongue. His head spins and his mind whirls around the room endlessly, kissing Mingyu for long enough to stop feeling so sensitive, to reign in some of the ache that was building in his balls while Mingyu was blowing him. It helps clear his mind to just kiss sort of aimlessly, to break off from Mingyu's mouth and end up with his teeth at Mingyu's jaw, the juncture of his neck, then his tongue behind Mingyu's ear, nibbling experimentally on his earlobe to see how Mingyu will react - which is favorably, mumbling praise against Jeonghan's ear where he's been panting since Jeonghan's mouth started exploring.

Finally, Jeonghan gathers himself and answers a minute later, "There's lube under the mattress. Close to your hip. Get it."

Mingyu shudders, nods, and Jeonghan gets his fill of Mingyu's bare chest, of the stretch his muscles make when he twists sideways to dig his hand between the mattress and bed frame and feel around. Mingyu's sweating and his biceps flex the more he stretches and digs around. By the time Mingyu's back up and holding a tube of barely touched lube Jeonghan's mouth is watering and his hand is holding tightly onto the base of his cock. Mingyu glances from Jeonghan's face down to his hand. He purses his mouth.

"Hyung, do you want me to-"

Jeonghan releases himself and hisses, " _Don't_. Just finger me, please."

Mingyu glances at his cock like he wants to say he could very easily just go back to sucking him off but shakes his head and flicks open the cap on the lube, drizzling it out over three fingers. Jeonghan has to close his eyes when Mingyu looks up at him, not wanting to have to watch the way Mingyu looks at him like he's never seen anything more appealing than Jeonghan there on the bed with his thighs spread and his cock leaking onto his softly toned stomach.

"Jeonghan," Mingyu murmurs, voice shushed but sure.

Jeonghan opens his eyes and stares down, meets Mingyu's gentle eyes, and something in him settles back down, calmed and soothed just by his name.

And then Mingyu doesn't look away as he pushes one slick finger in up to the second knuckle and Jeonghan keens and buries his mouth in the bend of his elbow, harshly biting his skin to shut himself up. His hips roll towards Mingyu without his permission and his other hand smacks out onto the bed and claws at the sheets, the feeling of Mingyu's finger odd but good at the same time, especially when Mingyu curls his free hand around his side like the feeling of Jeonghan around his finger is really doing it for him. He crushes his lips into his arm more painfully as he babbles like a man unhinged when Mingyu pushes his finger in further until he can go no more, and then _wiggles_ it inside him. Jeonghan almost kicks Mingyu in the side before his heels hook around Mingyu's ass and pull him closer, trapping him between his legs so he has no choice but to stay there and do that forever, because _fuck_ that feels good, and _fuck_ Jeonghan wants him to put another finger in him and then the next until he's full enough to come.

"Oh." Mingyu looks amazed and his gaze doesn't move from where it's trained down on his finger disappearing inside of Jeonghan.

Jeonghan would give anything to know what Mingyu's seeing, what he's thinking.

Mingyu's finger pulls back and Jeonghan is just about to rip his arm away to tell Mingyu to put it back in when Mingyu _does_ , only this time he fucks Jeonghan on the one finger for a long while, just testing it out, twisting and waiting and wriggling and going _slow_. Achingly slow. Jeonghan has no choice but to beg.

"The-There's _slow_ ," Jeonghan gasps out, fingers wrapping around Mingyu's nape and holding on, "and then there's just- there's just _torturous_."

Mingyu startles, blinking rapidly and shooting Jeonghan an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I don't ca-"

Mingyu pulls his hand away and Jeonghan actually stops breathing. _No, please, come back,_ he thinks, about to say the words as well, only then two of Mingyu's fingers push inside him with more lube than before and Jeonghan just groans and tries to twist sideways but can't - not with Mingyu's body between his legs - and instead ends up twisting only his torso until he can scramble to grab onto the pillow behind his head and pull it over his mouth as he groans even louder. It _hurts_ this time - dully, like a sore, but it still isn't pleasurable anymore. He knows he just has to relax, to let Mingyu work for a few minutes and then it'll feel good, just like he's read about, but fuck it hurts _now_ and a few minutes are _a few minutes away_ and he cries out into the pillow to try and let loose some of the frustration of knowing that it might hurt even more when Mingyu actually goes inside of him.

_Why can't it just be easy?_

Mingyu seems to realize what's going on somehow, maybe he can read minds or maybe he's just done this before, and his hand starts to rub soothing circles into his stomach while his fingers go still inside of him. He leans over Jeonghan until his sweaty forehead presses to Jeonghan's equally sweaty temple, kissing Jeonghan's cheek.

"Shh," Mingyu's speaking softly against Jeonghan's cheek, then directly into his reddened ear. His voice gets so low it makes Jeonghan's back depress back into the bed after arching to try and get away. "Hyung, you're doing really well. You're okay. Does it hurt too much?"

Jeonghan almost starts crying. "No," he wheezes a little, jaw clenching. "But I don't want it to feel like this. I want it to be good."

"It's okay, it will, I promise. But it'll take some time and I'll have to keep going slow."

Mingyu's hand lingers for a second still on Jeonghan's stomach and then goes down and Jeonghan actually does feel his eyes start to go hot again when Mingyu's knuckles brush up against the side of his cock and make his mouth drop open on a silent gasp. Mingyu's hand moves away and Jeonghan almost starts to push at him, almost pulls Mingyu's hair to get him to go back, but then there's a loud snapping noise and then a clack, something falling beside his hip, and Mingyu's lubed hand wraps around Jeonghan's cock and _strokes_.

Jeonghan's entire body moves up with Mingyu's hand on his cock, his heels unlatch from behind Mingyu's ass to dig into the sheets when he goes upwards, and that makes Mingyu's fingers drag out from inside him and Jeonghan finds himself moaning this time, too busy feeling Mingyu's hand on him to feel the fingers inside him.

"I love you," Jeonghan whimpers out, "I love you so much."

Mingyu's hand stops on him for only a fraction of a second before he goes back to stroking him. His fingers push in as his hand strokes down and Jeonghan hardly notices. His fingers twist, then push, then slide, until finally they  _curl up_ on a push in and Jeonghan scrabbles for Mingyu's shoulders and digs his fingers in, mouth dropping open, hips rolling up, and that was _different_. _Good_ different. _Pleasant_ different.

Jeonghan moans and doesn't let Mingyu stop moving his hand like that as he himself starts rocking his hips, even appealing desperately, "Please don't stop doing that."

Both of Mingyu's hands move ceaselessly, working Jeonghan over, not fast in the slightest but still constant, and Jeonghan nearly faints when Mingyu adds another finger at the same time he rubs the palm of his hand around the head of his cock.

"I lo-love you, I love you, fuck, I love yo-ou, I love you," he all but shouts and doesn't stop.

He keeps running his mouth and Mingyu's face only gets redder and redder and his eyelids droop lower and lower until finally Mingyu's hands start to speed up on his cock and inside of him. Mingyu's breathing funnily - barely breathing at all, really, but it still sounds like weird little hisses when he does - and the repetitiveness of it makes Jeonghan focus back on Mingyu's face. Mingyu's eyes are closed like he can't open them at all and he looks rapt as if he's listening as keenly as he possibly can and focusing on nothing else, and Jeonghan belatedly realizes that every time he opens his mouth it's to tell Mingyu he loves him.

Which he hadn't said to Mingyu just yet. Not until now. Never before. Not even once.

He snaps his mouth shut and lets go of Mingyu's shoulders to hide his face in his arms. He needs a distraction immediately, feeling dreadfully embarrassing and ridiculous because the last time anyone should admit to being in love with someone is while they're having _sex_.

"I think I'm ready," he pants into his skin. "Please, I want you inside now. I'm loose enough."

Mingyu curses, which reminds Jeonghan that Mingyu knows how to do that, that he knows how to be anything other than perfectly nice, and Jeonghan's toes curl so tight he's afraid his feet might cramp up. Mingyu's hands disappear from his body and Jeonghan quells the wanton, unhappy noises that threaten to spill from his lips, feeling perfectly greedy and not wanting Mingyu to stop for even a second. But then there's the din of the cap coming off the lube and Jeonghan forces himself to watch from between the blinds of his forearms as Mingyu raises up onto his knees and drizzles a shining line of lube along the hard line of his already wet cock. 

Jeonghan hadn't been looking before, is the thing. He hadn't been paying any attention to the cock bobbing between Mingyu's legs and against the curly black thatch of hair there. His stomach flops once with pathetic nerves because he hadn't _noticed_. He knew, of course, that Mingyu was big from past experiences sucking him off and feeling him up in the back of dark cars, but he hadn't thought about how it'll compare to him, how it was supposed to fit.

"Fuck, Mingyu, wait, I-"

Mingyu glances up, catching his eyes, and drops the lube to the side. His hand runs along his cock to smear and spread the lube around, eyes not leaving Jeonghan's face for even a millisecond, and his face shudders in pain, twisting awfully because it must have been _ages_ since he touched himself. Jeonghan's breath catches, his lungs shrivel up, and his heart pounds because Mingyu's mouth drops open and he whimpers with so much _feeling_ that for a moment Jeonghan experiences the weirdest sensation as if his own cock were aching from neglect too. Mingyu's head drops, hair curtaining around him to keep Jeonghan from seeing the grimace and relief on his face, and Jeonghan snaps his mouth shut.

He can't just let Mingyu go on like that.

"Honey," Jeonghan startles himself by murmuring, not having planned to say that when he could've said Mingyu's name, but Mingyu's head jerks up and he looks less in pain and more embarrassed. So Jeonghan says it again, tongue in his cheek. "Honey, why don't you hurry up."

"Okay," Mingyu defers quickly enough, shuffling forward and moving his hands under Jeonghan to raise his ass up onto Mingyu's thighs. 

Mingyu freezes then. He glances up.

"Hyung."

"Mm?"

"Move your arms away from your face."

"I-" Jeonghan's throat clicks. He's not sure if his face is damp or not.

"Move them."

"I might look weird."

"You won't."

Jeonghan shakes his head behind his arms, almost about to say he really shouldn't and that Mingyu might laugh at him, but then Mingyu's hands grip onto his forearms and force them away from his face and Jeonghan's heart endures a series of painful, stammering thumps when Mingyu stares at him head-on, eyes boring into his flushed face. Mingyu looks a shoe's drop away from ruining him, lust and all those twisty, heart seizing emotions bubbling right under the surface of his gaze.

Mingyu pushes Jeonghan's arms up higher, above his head and forcing Jeonghan flat on his back again, and he crosses Jeonghan's wrists together there on the pillow, Jeonghan's fingers pressed against the headboard, one hand holding onto both of Jeonghan's wrists and keeping them there. Mingyu's free hand presses to Jeonghan's chest, thumb sweeping back and forth just under Jeonghan's nipple.

Jeonghan's mouth goes dry.

"Is it... is it weird?" he asks nervously when Mingyu's eyes stay focused on him. "My face?" 

"Hyung," Mingyu almost purrs, voice certainly low enough for it, "do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

Jeonghan's chest swells up with something coiled and hopeless, shaking his head faintly.

"It's erotic." Mingyu's thumb flits up and Jeonghan hisses at the feeling, nipple pebbling up under the pad of Mingyu's thumb and all the pressure. "You look like you're going to let me do anything to you. Like I've already made love to you."

"You haven't," Jeonghan reminds him, "but you really _should_."

Mingyu nods and looks down at his lap, abandoning Jeonghan's chest to brush fleetingly along Jeonghan's cock before his hand goes down further and pushes three fingers back inside Jeonghan's body. Jeonghan fights for his breath and twitches in shock, heaving upwards on the bed and struggling to rip his wrists away from where they're stuck before he remembers that Mingyu's holding them still and slumps back down into the bed, hands relaxing. 

"Just checking," Mingyu says breezily, fingers withdrawing, and then he grasps his cock and starts to push inside.

"Oh, fuck," Jeonghan wheezes, breaking out into a moan, as Mingyu's cock drags along his prostate when he pushes in at that angle, with every inch, and Mingyu's hand leaves himself once guided inside and instead circles Jeonghan's cock and jerks him off just faster than the inching of his hips into his.

Like ice melting slowly, Mingyu's body curves over Jeonghan's until his face is buried in Jeonghan's neck, hand trapped between their bodies, and he whimpers urgently. Jeonghan blinks at the mess of Mingyu's hair and then at his shoulders, the sweaty curve of his back, and realizes that Mingyu's shaking. Minutely, but there. His whole body trembling with either the effort to go slow or the feeling of Jeonghan wrapped so tightly around the head of his cock. Maybe it's both. Maybe it's because he's trying not to come too soon. Whatever reason, it makes Jeonghan smile fondly even though his hips and ass are aching the more Mingyu pushes in.

This time, Jeonghan's fully aware of what he's doing when he whispers into Mingyu's ear, "I love you."

Mingyu's groan is full-bodied and raw, settling fully inside of Jeonghan with a jerk of his hips that couldn't have been intentional, and Mingyu's head rips up to look into Jeonghan's face, eyes wide and an apology already spilling from his mouth, saying, "Hyung, shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I love you."

Mingyu's hips jerk again and his bottom lip quivers before he tucks it between his teeth and stares at Jeonghan with bright, slowly fogging eyes. The sight makes arousal shoot straight to Jeonghan's cock and he keeps his moan quiet, just a whisper in his throat.

"Hyung," Mingyu whimpers again, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you," Jeonghan maintains, crossing his ankles behind Mingyu's lower back and wrenching him closer, deeper inside of him. "I love you so much, but, fuck, Mingyu, you need to _move_."

Mingyu kisses Jeonghan, messy and hard, his fingers tight around Jeonghan's wrists, and Jeonghan rocks his hips against Mingyu's cock to rile him up and convince him to move. He does, after a moment, pulling his cock out just a few inches and meanwhile his tongue slides into Jeonghan's mouth and licks just as he pushes back inside of Jeonghan's hole. Jeonghan moans into Mingyu's mouth, hands struggling again before Mingyu pushes them more firmly into the pillow. Jeonghan's panting out of breath when Mingyu's face buries in his neck again, teething at the skin of Jeonghan's neck.

"Please, you have to build a rhythm," Jeonghan insists half deliriously, trying to keep his baser, less dignified feelings of sheer need tamped down enough to make himself understood. "I don't think I'll get used to it if it's not constant."

Mingyu's muffled voice is unintelligible against his throat but the way Mingyu's hips move back isn't. Mingyu starts fucking him seriously, hand on Jeonghan's cock finally beginning to move again, and Jeonghan sighs and flutters his eyes shut, stretching his neck back for Mingyu to mouth at.

"Comfortable," he whines, Mingyu pushing inside just as he speaks and making his voice go all funny. "So comfortable."

"Good?" Mingyu presses a smattering of kisses to his Adam's apple and thumbs the slit of Jeonghan's cock.

"Yes." He rolls his hips down, grinding his ass against Mingyu's cock and thighs. "Really good. Feels-" he chokes as Mingyu pushes in harder than before. "It feels _good_."

"Tell me what you want."

Jeonghan shakes his head, mouth falling open as Mingyu drags almost all the way out of him, cock angling up when Jeonghan quickly pushes his hips up higher on Mingyu's thighs so that when Mingyu pushes in it makes him drag along his prostate like before. Mingyu prolongs it deliberately, going so _slow_ again.

"You're already giving me all I want."

Mingyu bites his neck and Jeonghan watches Mingyu's tremble with only one eye open. Mingyu really likes it when he likes what he's doing, Jeonghan thinks. He really does care about pleasing Jeonghan the most. The thought makes Jeonghan's cock dribble precome onto his stomach, pooling in the dip of his navel, and he recognizes the warmth radiating from his groin immediately, feeling the shocks in his palms and the soles of his feet as Mingyu thrusts out and in at a pace that gradually increases in speed. It builds and builds, and Mingyu stokes the heat inside of him, blowing on it, making it go from kindling to a burning flame until Jeonghan's whimpering and his legs tense spasmodically around Mingyu's hips.

"Honey," he tries, sure that'll snatch Mingyu's attention quicker than his name. It does; Mingyu's head raises to eye him with emotions Jeonghan knows Mingyu can probably see reflected back in his face. "I'm going to- I think I'm going to come."

"Together," Mingyu tells him, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Come with me," Mingyu insists, releasing his hold on Jeonghan's cock and shaking his head.

"I don't think I can hold it, Mingyu, I don't-"

Mingyu pressingly urges, "Tell me you love me again."

"I love you?"

Mingyu shakes, releases Jeonghan's wrists from his hold so he can grasp Jeonghan's face in between his palms and rock into him at the same time he furrows his brow and opens his mouth with his, stealing his way inside Jeonghan in more ways than one. His hips push in and out of Jeonghan and Jeonghan feels the heat building in him again, his nerves flaying raw, body giving Mingyu everything he's asking for, and his hands cover Mingyu's face right back as they kiss. 

"I love you," Jeonghan's muttering against Mingyu's lips as he starts to come. "I love you," he keeps saying continuously, letting Mingyu taste the words in his mouth.

Mingyu nods and seizes Jeonghan's body to his with a slip of an arm under Jeonghan's waist. His hand pets the side of Jeonghan's face and Jeonghan clenches down around Mingyu with a hitch of his breath and a shake to his fingers as they curl into Mingyu's cheeks. He starts to come all over himself and he's panting, just keeps muttering, "I love you, I love you, I love you," as Mingyu kisses him and fucks him harder, hand slipping to Jeonghan's neck, not letting him move away to breathe.

"I love you," Jeonghan hears, only this time it's Mingyu's voice, that tremor to the words, and Mingyu pushes in and shakes hard, nearly making Jeonghan come twice. He spills inside of Jeonghan and his mouth drops to Jeonghan's neck, sucking at his skin even though he's not supposed to, but Jeonghan doesn't care because Mingyu loves him and it's so nice, everything happening to him, all the sensations and emotions Mingyu's left at his feet.

It feels like Mingyu comes for ages with the way he's shaking for longer than a minute even after he's gently pulled out from inside of Jeonghan. But then Mingyu makes this small whimper, and Jeonghan's brain clears of fog and his breath hitches.

"Mingyu?" he asks quietly, hands gingerly touching Mingyu's back, the nape of his neck.

Mingyu doesn't respond, shoulders trembling. Jeonghan's throat constricts and he finally recognizes the dampness where Mingyu's face is pressed to his neck.

"Mingyu... Mingyu, are you all right?"

He feels more than sees the shake of Mingyu's head and his heart nearly fazes out of existence.

"What's wrong? What did I do? Did I-I hurt you somehow? Did I rush you too much? I'm sor-"

"Hyung..." Mingyu's voice sounds thin, thin enough to break, and his voice is more nasal than Jeonghan's ever heard it. "Hyung, I really do love you."

Jeonghan blinks. "Oh." 

Mingyu says nothing else, but Jeonghan doesn't plan on making him either. He pets his hand from Mingyu's head to his nape, back and forth, steady. He keeps his other arm wrapped around Mingyu's shoulders so he doesn't feel like he has to raise up off of him. The petting and holding must help, because Mingyu stops shaking, his crying stopping after a few minutes, and Jeonghan feels the heat at the back of Mingyu's neck where he must be flushed from embarrassment. Or was he ashamed of his crying?

Jeonghan doesn't like the thought of Mingyu feeling embarrassed or ashamed, so he clears his throat.

"I suppose I beat you. I cried nearly three or four times just then and you only cried once."

Mingyu's even breathing stops, Jeonghan's neck cold without the warmth.

"You cried?" Mingyu asks in a quiet, careful tone.

He almost doesn't believe him. "You didn't notice?"

"No, I-" Mingyu stops, realizing something. "Oh. Your face was wet..."

"Yeah." Jeonghan informs him diplomatically, "That's what happens when people cry."

"I thought it was just sweat, I didn't even notice... I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I... I just mean that I should have noticed." Mingyu places a kiss to his neck. "I should have been paying attention."

"You were all right. Better than all right, actually. I would've been so embarrassed if you pointed it out and then who knows how long it would've taken me to come."

"How do you think I feel?"

"I like that you cried." He shrugs awkwardly underneath the weight of Mingyu's body. "You did it because you said you love me, right?"

Mingyu's breath stops again and Jeonghan waits until he realizes Mingyu still isn't breathing and quickly whops at his back with an open palm, trying to force him to breathe again. It seems to work and Mingyu coughs, sniffling and going back to breathing against his throat. Jeonghan begins considering whether or not he should repeat the question when he feels Mingyu's nose rub up and down the column of his throat, a definite nod.

"I'm glad. Thank you for loving me."

Mingyu whimpers again and rolls off of him, splaying on his back. Jeonghan turns onto his side to look down at Mingyu from up on his elbow, hand holding his head up. He throws a leg out over the closest one of Mingyu's, tangling their legs so they're always touching together somewhere.

Mingyu looks up at him with an open face. "You're so good, Jeonghan."

"Thank you."

"You're really kind and always take care of everyone. You work hard to get better and do better for yourself and us." Jeonghan's heart skips a beat, Mingyu's eyes burning into his. "You're always willing to mess around and behave childishly but you're still maturer than anyone else I know. You let me take care of you despite that because you want my help more than anyone else's. You let me kiss you clumsily on that day I asked you to date me. You go out with me sometimes even when you'd rather be inside. You've started getting closer to Minghao because he's my best friend and you want us to all get along well. Jeonghan, thank _you_ for letting _me_ love _you_. You deserve all of it and more."

Jeonghan wrinkles his nose despite the ache in his chest. "That was so cheesy."

"I know," Mingyu remarks, a blinding smile creeping onto his face, "but I love you because you'll love that about me."

Jeonghan has to kiss him. He climbs over Mingyu and Mingyu's hands find his thighs, resting on them as Jeonghan straddles his hips and bends to clutch at his face and claim his mouth for his own.

"I love that about you," Jeonghan tells him, agreeing. "I love everything you do." Jeonghan thinks for a moment about Mingyu's sleeping habits. "Well," he says with some amusement, "not _everything_ about you. But I love you anyway."

Mingyu's smile remains throughout their next series of kisses. His smile doesn't slip even when Jeonghan gets up to clean himself off, or when Jeonghan cleans _him_ off because he's not moving much on his own. He picks his phone up off the floor when he notices it, probably having fallen off the mattress when they wound up on the bed. Jeonghan gets them both a water bottle to share from his desk. Mingyu's still grinning when he turns back around so Jeonghan just kisses him and thinks about how much he loves him, letting Mingyu wrap him up in his arms and cover them with the blanket on the bed. He kisses Jeonghan's forehead, just between his eyebrows, and Jeonghan's face heats at the intimacy despite everything.

"Let's take a nap before we go anywhere to eat," Mingyu murmurs enticingly, arms warm and solid.

And that, Jeonghan doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
